The primary goal for the coming year is the collection of data on the response of cultured cells to increasing levels of electric currents, and the influence of wave shape, amplitude and duration of this response. At each level, information on the electrical membrane characteristics, contraction, velocity and amplitude, internal ion concentrations and morphology will be taken. This information will be correlated with existing membrane models and with animal and clinical data to formulate models for the mechanisms of myocardial injury resulting from strong electrical currents.